


Disney's Thundershield One-Shots

by MysticWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Heterosexual relationships, M/M, Male Pregnancy, One-Shots in Drabble Style, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter/pseuds/MysticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson, along with the Avengers be placed in one shots that revolve around Disney's famous songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circle of Life: The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know most of you are wondering why am I posting a new story when I have two to finish. Well, A God's Sin is currently being worked on (Chapter Five is in progress) and Real Love is getting a bit of plot construction at the moment. But, to get my writing juices flowing, I was currently watching The Lion King and this idea came up. I am a huge Disney fan and I needed to have my favorite Avenger pairing be involved in these Disney movies some how, so this idea of Disney one-shots came up! 
> 
> The main pairing is of course Thor/Steve Rogers, the rest will be mixed up, there is going to be male pregnancy, Alpha/Omega, Homosexual and Heterosexual Pairings.
> 
> And last but not least, some one-shots will have continuations too the story! 
> 
> This story is un-beted 
> 
> Read, Review, Add and Enjoy! Kudos would be lovely! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Despair and Hope, Through Faith and Love, Till we Find our place, in the Circle of Life

Supple cries echoed in the far distance, an echo surpassing throughout the long hallway that lead to the maternity ward. Different family and friends sit anxiously in the chairs of the maternity’s waiting room; all anxious, yet excited to greet the new members to they're growing family. Chatter surrounded the small room, even laughter could be heard within the noise, yet smiles were seen upon many unfamiliar faces.

In the far corner of the maternity’s waiting room sat Tony Stark accompanied by his friends Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, all three of them sitting anxiously on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The three Avengers sat in silence, all glancing at the glass door then returning to glance at each other. Tony felt anxiety creep into his system as his hands squeezed the stuffed teddy bear that he held between his fingers. Natasha felt a grin caress her lips as she brought a hand to Tony’s bouncing leg, patting it lightly as she captured the billionaire’s attention.

“Relax, Stark. These things take time.” Natasha chuckled, as she rolled her eyes when she heard a groan come from her left, making the red head glance over to Clint who started to doze off.

“If it were too take this long, then Bruce should have not made us come in!” Tony whined as he leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. Tony glanced at Natasha only to have the small blue paper bag grab his attention.

“I agree with you, Stark. It’s been three hours since the last time we have even seen Bruce, or heard any news.” Clint sighed as he leaned back in his chair, letting his eyelids flutter close. Natasha shook her head before shifting in her seat trying to get comfortable as well before leaning to the side and placing her head on Clint’s shoulder.

Tony did not respond as his eyes were focused on the blue paper bag, as he noticed the yellowish and brown tale of a stuffed animal. Tony bit inside of his cheek before turning his attention to his two friends before glancing at the glass door once again, noticing no sign of Bruce. Tony sighed before finally leaning down and grabbing the paper bag, bringing it up as Tony sat straight up once again. Tony opened the bag and pulled out the stuffed toy, finally noticing that it was Simba, the popular lion from the Disney animated movie. Tony felt a chuckle course through his chest as he turned to look at Natasha who just smirked at him.

“Should I even ask why?” Tony snickered, as he put the stuff animal back into the bag as he sat back and once again tried to wait patiently.

“What? Thought it was cute. Besides, a prince or a princess is in the process of being born.” Natasha responded before letting her eyes flutter shut and waited once again in silence.

Minutes became another hour, as the three companions sat in silence; being grateful when the chatter slowly disappeared and was replaced with a comforting silence. Tony felt his anxiety once again build up within him as he sat forward once again, letting his sight focus on the glass door, only to widen when he spotted Bruce and Thor at the entrance. Tony elbowed Natasha who hissed in pain and glared at the Man of Iron; the small gesture lead Clint to open his eyes as he glanced at his two teammates before looking over at the door, smiling when he noticed his other companions. Clint stood up, followed by Tony and Natasha all quickly making their way to Bruce and Thor.

“Took forever!” Tony whined as he glanced at white bundle in Thor’s arms. Bruce rolled his eyes before grabbing Tony by his arm and pulling him toward him, placing a gentle kiss on the man’s lips.

“Its called childbirth, Tony.” Bruce chuckled as he let go of Tony and let the others get closer to the God of Thunder.

Thor chuckled lightly, his arms swaying back and forth gently as he brought the bundle closer to his chest, letting his warmth seep into the bundle in his arms. Natasha smiled as she took in the scene of the new father, it was an image that she would forever hold dearly in her heart as this was the beginning of a new chapter in the Avenger’s lives.

“By the way, how’s our Captain doing?” Clint asked Bruce as he was curious about his Captain’s health.

“Steve is doing just fine, he’s resting now and I thought that Thor should introduce the new member of the Avenger family out here.” Bruce said as he chuckled when he heard Thor coo the small bundle in his arms. Tony, Natasha and Clint turned their attention to Thor as he looked at them before turning down to the bundle in his arms as he pulled the blanket away and showed the newborn’s face; porcelain skin that was delicate under Thor’s gentle touch, and its small hand between its lips, while blond hair covered its small head.

“My fellow friends, I would like to introduce you to Christopher James Rogers - Thorson, my son.”


	2. Bells of Notre Dame: The Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he saw corruption, Everywhere , Except Within... He ran....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Serum Steve Rogers/Thor.
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Hope you keep enjoying this crazy Disney Thundershield Drabbles!!!
> 
> Read, Kudos, and Review!

_He ran._ He ran as fast as his legs could take him, running in fear as a soft cry of an infant echoed in the night. The young man held tightly onto the small bundle in his arms, pressing the infant closer to his chest; the infant protesting with another cry along with squirming in the man’s arms. The man shushed the child as best as he could, as he kept running through the alleyways all while holding the infant close, trying his best to protect the baby from the freezing night. Steve Rogers glanced over his shoulders, his ocean-blue irises widening when he saw the black steed approaching him quickly, as his eyes reflected fear when he made slight eye contact with the elder man.

Steve felt his heart beat painfully against his chest; as he tighten his thin arms around the infant, as he kept running hoping and praying to the God’s above that they would listen to his pleas, that they would help him protect his child, his new born that he brought into this world from the man that had been chasing him. Steve would not let anyone harm his baby, he would not lose the one thing that meant the most to him, this child was a sign of hope and it showed the rest of the world that his new born was conceived with love, a love he had so grand for his husband, his lover, his _Thor_.

Steve pushed those memories to the back of his mind as he jumped over a small wooden fence, as the infant in his arms still cried with desperation and fear. Steve pushed his tired body to keep moving, as he ran through the snow as tears slowly started to cascade down his pale cheeks. Hope started to fill his frantic heart as the tall towers of Notre Dame came into view, the church walls giving him a tint of relieve knowing he was close into being in the arms of sanctuary. He ran faster, as he quickly ran up the steps of the church and soon stood before the wooden doors, as he brought a fist up and banged against it, as his heart pounded faster against his chest and his child squirmed more in his arm, giving soft whimpers.

“Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!” Steve pleaded as he kept banging against the doors of Notre Dame. Steve risked in glancing behind his shoulder only for his eyes to widen when he saw the man approaching him. Steve made a run for it but only to feel the man tug on the white blankets that sheltered his baby from the cold night.

Steve pulled the infant closer to him, praying that he would be strong enough to pull his child toward him but the man was stronger and with a hard tug, it lead Steve to lose his balance and lead him to slip and fall onto the concrete steps of Notre Dame, hitting his head hard. Pain consumed him quickly as blood started to pour from his open wound, as images of his husband, his precious Thor started to consume him as tears fell from his eyes as he let his eyelids flutter close as he let death wrap its arms around him as the last sound he ever heard from this cruel world would be the cries of his baby.


End file.
